Reaching Out
by Lobke Grayson
Summary: Au John and Mary can't get children of their own so they decide to adopt. They adopt two neglected and abused brothers named Sam and Dean. Can they get the boys to trust them or will they fail?
1. Adopting

**Disclaimer : I don't own Dean, Sam or any other character you might recognize from Supernatural.**

**Mary's POV**

John and I couldn't get children of our own so we decided to adopt. Today was the day we were going to an orphanage to adopt a little boy or girl. I was very nervous. The ride seemed to last forever. Finally we arrived. We were welcomed by Ms. Smith. We were guided to her office.

"So, you want to adopt?" She asked.

"Yes, we thought a long time about it but we are ready for it."

"Why not make children of your own? Sorry if the questions are a little personal but it's a routine."

"I can't get pregnant, believe me we tried." I said and I slightly blushed.

"Alright, so what are you preferring? A boy or a girl? How old?" She asked.

"Any child would be a blessing but we would love a little one so we can spend as much time together as possible." John said.

"Well we have four 5-year olds and I think that's the perfect age for you. There are three boys and one girl. We can go watch them, if you'd like."

"Sounds perfect." John and I said.

We walked to the room with the kids. Three of them were playing together but a brown-haired kid sat alone in the corner.

"Who's that little guy?" I asked and I pointed the boy out.

"That's Samuel Drake. I wouldn't recommend him though."

"Why not?"

"Well if you adopt him, you'll also have to adopt his older brother Dean. We tried to separate them once and they both became hysteric. We couldn't control them and Dean was getting aggressive."

"Can we see Dean to?" I asked.

"Sure, he's 9 and he only talks to Sam. They could've been great kids but I'm afraid they already went through too much."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Well, their mother died when Sam was an infant and they had to stay with their abusive father. CPS eventually took them away from their father and they were placed with another family. There, they were neglected and CPS had to interfere again. When they got to them, poor Dean and Sam were almost starved to death. Then they were placed with another family but the father loved little boys a little too much and then they finally arrived here. There are a lot of couples who want to adopt Sam but since we can't separate them, nobody wants him anymore."

Poor children, they were so young and had already been through so much. We entered Dean's room. Ms. Smith pointed him out. He was a green-eyed boy with dark blond hair and freckles.

"Dean, these people are here to see you and Sam."

He stayed where he was so I walked up to him.

"Hey Dean. I'm Mary and that over there is John. We would like to take you and Sam home with us."

I got no response.

"Want to go to your brother's room with us?" I tried.

I stretched me hand out and he took it. We walked to Sam's room and once we were inside, Dean immediately let go of my hand and went up to Sam.

"Hey Sammy, you okay?"

He had a sweet soft voice and I liked the sound of it.

"Are these people going to pull us apart?" Sammy asked.

"No, I won't let them. I'll always be by your side remember."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I watched the encounter between the brothers and my heart melted. There was no way I was leaving them behind. I looked over to John and saw he had the same expression on his face.

"We'll take them home with us." I said determined.

"Please, I really think this is not a good idea. Dean and Sam need special care. Dean needs a special school since he won't talk and he is overprotective and aggressive and Sam is very dependent on Dean and most of the time you can't separate them. Believe me, everyday there is a big fight to get them to their rooms. Sam still waters his bed too."

I didn't know why she was against it. She seemed to care for all the children here. Why not Sam and Dean? How it seemed to me they just needed a loving family and we knew from the beginning there could be trouble in raising kids.

"We don't mind. They need a loving home and we can give that to them." John said.

"Alright, if you insist. You can spend some time together while I can go make the papers ready."

John and I went up to the boys.

"Hey, what would you boys think of it if we took you home with us?" John asked.

"Both Dean and I?" Sam asked.

"Yes, the both of you."

"Are you mean?" Sam then asked.

"No sweetie, we would never hurt you. We want you to feel safe and loved." I answered.

Dean then mumbled something in Sam's ear. He clearly didn't want to talk to anyone but Sam.

"Dean says that what you said is what all the others said in the beginning."

"Dean, we really don't intend to hurt you. We just want children that we can take care of." I told Dean.

He showed no reaction. I got the feeling it was going to be harder to get Dean to open up than Sam. The little boy wanted to come with us but his brother didn't trust us so neither did he. Sammy would trust us faster than Dean, not that I blamed the kid with all he had been through. We tried to get Dean to talk but then Ms. Smith came back in saying that the papers were ready to be signed.

"Sam, Dean are you coming?" John asked.

Dean grabbed Sam's left hand and he offered me his right. I took it. John tried to get Dean to give him his hand but didn't want to. We went to the office and there were several papers spread over her desk. We first signed the adoption papers, then she told us that there would be regular visits from a social worker to check on Dean and Sam. She also wished us the best with the boys and she hoped they had finally found a good home. The boys went to grab the few belongings they have and we left the orphanage. When we reached the car Dean's eyes grew wide.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" John said, noticing Dean's wonder.

He gave John a slight nod. It was better than nothing. We placed the boys in the car and left to bring the boys to their new home.

**So what do you think? Should I continue or should I stop? Please review, reviews make my day.**


	2. Panicking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character you might recognize from Supernatural. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and followed this story.**

**Mary's POV**

We arrived at our house. We gave the boys a tour. At last we showed them their room. It was still almost empty since we hadn't decided if we would bring a boy or a girl home. The only furniture decorating the room was a bed. We also told them that they'd have to share their room but they didn't mind. We went back to the living room.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked

"I don't know." Sammy said.

"What about you, Dean?" I tried.

He didn't react to me. The only reaction John and I got from him so far was when he saw the Impala.

"Do you want John to show you the Impala?" I tried.

I hoped he would react this time but he just kept looking at Sam. There had to be some way to get him to talk. I saw they were dirty so maybe the best idea was to get them cleaned up first before we did anything.

"Dean, can you go with John? He'll show you how the shower works." I said.

"No!" Sam yelled out.

"Sam, Dean needs to get cleaned up and so do you. He's just going to take a shower."

"Please you go with us, not John." He pleaded.

"Why honey? John knows the shower as well as I do." I joked.

"Please don't send us with him." His eyes were starting to water.

"Alright, I'll go with you. Is it okay if you wait with John for a bit? I'll be back in a second."

"Okay."

Dean and I went to the bathroom and explained to him how everything worked and were the towels and soap were. I then hurried back to Sam. He and John sat at the couch. John was trying to make a conversation with the little but he stayed silent.

"Hey Sammy, I'm back."

He eased up when he saw me and I had a feeling that John had a hard time accepting that the boys needed some time.

"Hey Sam, why don't you and Dean like the shower?" I tried to get him to open up.

"Our adoptive father before you took Dean to the shower when he was angry at us. He touched Dean's private parts and made him do things Dean didn't like."

Oh god, no wonder they didn't want a male to show them the shower.

"Did he ever do those things to you?" John asked.

"No, he said Dean was special."

"How old were you?" I asked.

"Dean was 7 and I was 3."

So young and they were already traumatized for life. I was happy we could give these boys a warm home.

"Did your adoptive mom know about this?" John asked. He was getting angry.

"I don't know. Dean doesn't tell me much about that stuff."

Sam was still so young and he answered us so maturely.

"Sam, we will never hurt you. This is a place where Dean and you are safe." I said.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." John and I both said.

"Do you want to watch some TV while you wait for Dean?" John asked Sam.

"Can I watch Thundercats? I love the Thundercats." He said excited.

"Sure honey. What do you and Dean like to eat so I can prepare that for dinner." I asked him.

"Dean likes burgers and pie and I like spaghetti."

"Well then we'll eat burgers today and spaghetti tomorrow."

I went to the kitchen to get dinner ready. I baked the burgers and when they were done, I set the table. I could everyone to table. Sam came in followed by John but no Dean.

"Is Dean still in the bathroom?" I asked.

"Yes." Sam and John said.

I started to worry so I went and knocked on the door.

"Dean, is everything okay?"

As expected I didn't get a response. I tried to open the door and luckily he hadn't locked it. I walked in and saw him sitting in the shower. He was shivering and had his hands pressed against his face.

"Dean?"

I went up to him. The water was ice cold and I turned it off. I then tried to pry his hands of his face to get him to look at me. When I got them off I saw that his eyes were shut tightly. He was having a panic attack.

"Dean, calm down. You're safe, nobody is going to hurt you."

He seemed to come to his senses. He looked around and realized he wasn't where he thought he was. Then he did something unexpected, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Let's get you dry."

I grabbed a towel and started to dry him off. He had a lot of scars on his back and had a large burning scar on his chest. I sensed he was getting uncomfortable so I stopped looking. After he put his old clothes back on we went to the kitchen.

"Was everything alright?" John whispered to me.

"I'll tell you later." I told him.

Sam seemed to enjoy the burgers but Dean didn't eat anything. Sammy noticed.

"Dean, you love burgers. Why aren't you eating?" Sam wondered.

Dean didn't answer him. Sam started crying but Dean kept staring ahead of him. It was only when Sam cried his name out that he whispered something at Sam. Sam stopped crying and ate his burger. After we ate we went to watch TV. Sam seated himself between me and John, Dean sat on my left side with his knees pulled against his chest. Sam fell asleep and John was about to pick him up but Dean was already there.

"Goodnight, Dean."

As usual I got no answer. It would take a lot of patience to get him to talk but it would be worth it.

"So what happened in the bathroom?" John asked.

"He had a panic attack and I tried to comfort him as much as he let me. You should have seen his body, it was horrible. His back was littered with scars."

"Poor kid but at least Sam seems to open up to us."

"I think that's a good sign." I said.

"It definitely is but it will take a lot of time for Dean to even accept me."

"Give him some time, he will open up eventually. Remember those boys have been through hell so it won't be that easy for them to trust other people." I reassured him.

"Sam doesn't seem so untrusting as Dean."

"I think it's because he's younger. All we can do for now is show them that we care about them and we don't want to harm them."

If we could prove that to the boys, I think they would open up and I would try anything to get them to open up. John and I watched some TV together and then we both went to bed but before that we checked up on the boys. They were hugging each other, it was an adorable sight. Then we went to sleep. Tomorrow we had some shopping to do.

**So the second chapter. Tell me what you think. Please review, reviews make my day. See you next time.**


	3. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character you might recognize from Supernatural. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed or favorited this story.**

**Mary's POV**

I woke up early. I silently crawled out of bed so that I wouldn't wake up John. I went downstairs and made myself a coffee. I waited to eat my breakfast so that we could eat as a family. While I was waiting, I read the paper. About half an hour later, John woke up.

"Hey honey, are the boys still sleeping?" He gave me a kiss.

"Yes, they are I'm waiting for them to wake up so we can eat breakfast together. I also made you coffee."

"You're the sweetest wife in the world."

Someone scraped their voice behind us and we turned to see Sam standing there.

"Hello, sweetie. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Is your brother still sleeping?" John asked.

"Yes."

What was going on with the short answers.

"I'll go wake him up." I suggested.

"No, I'll do it. Dean doesn't like it when you wake him."

He went upstairs and several minutes later he came down with a still half sleeping Dean.

"Hello, Sleepy Head." I greeted him.

He ignored me and seated himself at the table. To my relief he ate a bit this time, not much but still something. Sam on the other hand didn't seem to get enough of his food. I was glad someone enjoyed it. I told the boys we were going to shop for clothes and toys and other stuff they needed. They went to get ready and I got dressed after they exited the bathroom. John had to work today in the garage so he couldn't join us. The boys both settled in the back of the Impala. It was a silent ride to the mall except for the occasional whispers between Sam and Dean. We finally arrived at the mall.

"So, what do you want to see first?" I asked the boys.

"Can we go to the toys first?" Sammy asked.

"Sure."

We went to the toy store and Sam became excited.

"Can we get something?"

"We can get anything you like honey. For you too, Dean."

Dean just followed Sam around like I had expected. Sam picked out a lot of things and I was happy to see him so joyful.

"Dean, we're not leaving this store until you pick something." I told Dean.

He grabbed what must have been the smallest toy car in the whole store. We paid and then went to a clothing store. We first picked out some underwear and socks. Then we picked out several pairs of jeans. We then went to the T-shirts. Sam picked one out with a dinosaur, a book, a monkey and several others. Dean just picked plain ones and mostly dark colors. I saw him looking at a Batman T-shirt but he didn't take it. They went to the changing room. I helped Sam but when I touched Dean he flinched away. I saw he was wearing some sort of amulet and when I picked it in my hand to take a closer look at it, he snatched it away. They went further with trying all of the T-shirts on. After they got the right sizes, I secretly added the Batman one. We picked some sweaters and flannels. We also bought shoes. When we were done it was already noon so we went to a dinner. Sam picked a salad and he told me to order a cheeseburger for Dean. After we ate, Dean finally ate a full meal, we went to choose the decorations for their room. We bought another bed, some lights and wall decorations. The store would deliver them tomorrow. Sam saw the carousel and asked if he could have a ride on it. I agreed. A friend of mine walked up to me when the boys were on the ride.

"Mary, how are you?" Eve asked.

"Great, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I see you finally decided to adopt."

"Yeah, there names are Sam and Dean."

"The little one seems like a bright kid although there seems to be something wrong with the older one."

"They have both just been through a lot."

I felt insulted, nobody was allowed to talk bad about my children. She shut up after I said this. After the boys came of the carousel, we went home. Trying to avoid another awkward car ride, I put on some music. I chose Ramble On from Led Zeppelin.

"Hey Dean, that's that weird music you like." I heard Sam whispering.

Glad to know we had something in common. I saw Dean giving Sam a disapproving look.

"Sam, this is very good music." I told him.

I saw Dean giving me a little smile but to me it meant the world. When we got home, we unpacked the bags and Dean and Sam went to play with their new toys. A few hours later John came home.

"Hey, how was the shopping?" He asked.

"Fine, we bought a lot of stuff and I found out we have another classic rock lover in this house."

"Who? Sam?"

"No , Dean. I put some music on when we drove home and I heard Sam whisper that I listened to the same 'weird' music as Dean. Dean even gave me a small smile."

"Well, at least Sam knows how weird you're music is." He joked.

"Very funny Winchester, if you don't watch out you'll get no food." I joked back.

"Speaking of the boys, where are they?"

"Upstairs, playing although I think it's Sam who's doing all the playing."

"Oh."

I prepared dinner and called the boys when it was ready. I hoped Dean would eat again like he had in the dinner. I made Sam's favorite, spaghetti. Apparently the dinner was a one-time occasion because Dean was just playing around with his food. Sam whispered something to Dean and Dean took one tiny bite. That was all he ate of his meal. After dinner, they went to play some more and then it was bedtime.

"We'll have to find a way to get Dean to eat." I said once the boys were asleep.

"I know, he can't go on like that but we can't force him."

"I know, maybe we should call Bobby. You know since he was abused too."

"I don't know Mary, Dean isn't exactly the talking kind."

"I know but maybe he can give us some tips."

"Alright, we'll call him tomorrow."

We went to bed soon after our talk. We were both tired. In the middle of the night, Sam came pulling our blanket. He was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I didn't mean to."

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"I had an accident and Dean can't get it cleaned up. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Sam. We'll clean it up together."

I went to their room and Dean immediately came to protect Sam.

"It's okay, Dean. I'm just here to clean it up."

I changed their bed but the mattress was also wet so they had to sleep somewhere else. I knew they would never want to sleep with us so I made the couch comfortable enough for them to sleep on it. They both changed their pajamas and settled on the couch. Sam was laying on top of Dean and that's how they fell asleep. I watched them for a bit and then went back to my own bed next to John who was snoring. I fell asleep minutes later.

**This was chapter 3. Please review, reviews make my day and believe me today I could really use it. See you next time.**


	4. Asking Advice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character you might recognize from Supernatural. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed or favorited this story.**

**Sarah: Thanks :)**

**ThornsAndRoses69: I'm glad you like it so much. **

**John's POV**

I woke up and went downstairs. As usual, Mary was already sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee for me.

"Hey honey." I greeted her.

"Shh, be quiet. The boys are still sleeping on the couch."

I went over to the couch and saw Sam lying on top of Dean and Dean had an arm protectively wrapped around Sam. It was the most adorable sight I had ever seen in my life. I went back to the kitchen and drank my coffee.

"Why are they sleeping on the couch?" I asked curiously.

"Sam had a little accident and they couldn't sleep in a wet bed so they slept on the couch." Mary answered.

"Well then lucky for them, the other bed is being delivered today. That couch is way too hard to sleep on."

"Yeah, I know but will you have enough energy to put the bed together after work?"

"I'll just have to work a little less harder than usual."

"Like working on cars the whole day is so hard." Mary joked.

We talked a little about the boys and Mary would call Bobby today for some tips, when Sam woke up.

"Hey Sam, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, Dean's a good pillow." He said and he gave is one of his bright smiles.

"I bet he is but today the second bed is coming in so you can sleep in a bed again." Mary said.

"Okay, can we build the bed together?" Sammy asked.

"Are you sure you can handle all that tough work?" I asked.

"No, but Dean can. He's really good at building things and he likes it."

"Oh then I guess it's okay." Mary said.

I knew she liked to secretly get to know Dean although we both hoped he would soon tell us those things himself.

I got dressed to get to work and Sammy and Mary had baked pancakes. Dean was also sitting at the table and with the way he looked, it seemed like Sam wasn't a great pillow. We ate pancakes and to my surprise Dean ate two. After breakfast, the truck with the bed came and I loaded all the pieces in Sam and Dean's room. Then I had to leave for work.

"Bye honey, bye Sam and Dean."

"Bye John." Mary and Sam said back.

**Mary's POV**

After John had left for work the kids and I went to get dressed. I suggested that they should play a bit before we started working. When they were upstairs, I called Bobby.

"Hello, who am I talking to?" He asked.

"Hey Bobby, it's Mary."

"Mary, how are you and that idjit of yours doing?"

"Great, we added two new members to our family." I said excited.

"That's wonderful, what are their names?"

"Dean and Sam and they're the reason why I'm calling."

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to give you parental advice." He said.

"I think you can. The boys were abused before they came to us and Sam doesn't seem bothered by it at all but Dean's really affected by it. Please I know you don't like to talk about your past but I need your help."

"Alright, fine. What can I help with?"

"Well, Dean doesn't talk and sometimes even ignores us completely except for Sam. He doesn't eat much and every time John or me tries to come close, he flinches away."

"The kid just needs time. Show him he can trust you and at no circumstances show anger or aggression. The flinching away is a normal reaction and when he starts to trust you it will go away. For the talking, try to find out why he only talks to his brother maybe there's another reason behind it than just trust, it could have something to do with something his abusive parents did. Most important, let him come to you on his own and don't force him, you'll only push him further away if you force him."

"Thanks Bobby, I owe you a lot."

"Just make sure they're happy and you won't owe me anything."

"I will. I hope you come to visit soon."

"I will, see you later."

"Bye Bobby." I said to him.

After that I hung up and went upstairs to put a bed together with the boys.

"Is everybody ready to fix this thing?"

"Yes." Sam said and Dean gave me a little nod.

In the end, Sam was right about Dean being good at building things. He did most of the work and without him the bed would have fallen apart.

"Good job, Dean." I complimented him.

"I'm tired can I take a nap?" Sam asked and he yawned right after that.

"Sure, test you're new bed out."

He laid down and fell asleep immediately when his head hit the pillow.

"Dean, I have a large collection of rock music. Want to check it out?"

He doubted and at first I thought he wasn't going to give in but eventually he followed me to the little office we had. I showed him a lot of the tapes I had and he truly seemed interested.

"You can have them if you want, I have a double of them in the Impala."

He picked a few out that I considered were his favorites.

"Back in Black, good choice. I'm glad someone in this house likes my taste in music too."

He tried to hide his smile but he couldn't. Bobby was right, if I gave him the time he needed he would open up. We were listening to some tapes when the bell rang. I went to open the door.

"Hello, my name is Castiel Novak and I'm the social worker who's been placed on the case of Sam and Dean. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I would like to have separate talks with Sam and you."

"Alright, but Sam's sleeping right now so can you start with me?"

"Sure. Dean sweetheart, can you go upstairs with your brother?"

He went upstairs and left me alone with Mr. Novak.

"So, how have the first few days been?"

"Fine, we did some shopping yesterday and put their bed together today."

"How are the boys reacting?"

"Dean's finally opening up a bit and Sam is reacting very well."

"Have you talked about school yet?"

"No but I think it's the best to home school them at first."

"That seems like a good idea." He said.

He asked some more questions and then I had to go wake Sam so he could have his talk. In the meanwhile, Dean and I listened to some more music. Castiel came to get us a half hour later.

"Everything seems fine. I'll see you at the next check-up."

"Goodbye." Sam and I said.

"I'm glad we can stay here, I like it here." Sam whispered in my ear.

"I'm glad you like it here. I like to have you two around too."

"Really?"

"Really."

Sam wanted to help making dinner so I have Dean my Walkman so he could keep himself busy. He sat himself at the table so he could keep a watchful eye over us.

"Sam, why does Dean only talk to you?" I asked.

"Once the bad people yelled at him that he should stop talking or they would hit him. At first he didn't talk to me but eventually he talked to me again when nobody saw it."

"Oh, well he can talk as much as he wants here."

"I'll tell him, mommy. Don't tell him I told you but he likes it here too."

I was so happy when he called me mommy. Nothing could ruin my day anymore.

"That is really nice to hear." I said to Sam.

We prepared dinner and the whole time I was thinking that things were starting to look up for our little family and that soon Sam and Dean would feel completely happy too.

**This was chapter 4. Things are starting to look up for the Winchesters. Please tell me what you think, reviews make my day. See you next time.**


	5. Fighting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character you might recognize from Supernatural. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed or favorited this story.**

**Mary's POV**

The next morning, Sam woke up with a stuffed nose and a little cough. I decided that today would be a lazy day. Sam, Dean and me just doing nothing but resting. If Sam was sick, Dean was probably going to catch up soon too. I prepared some chicken soup to make Sammy feel better. He only drank a little bit and said his tummy was hurting. Dean made sure Sam was comfortable on the couch and they watched some TV together. In the meantime in cleaned up the house. When I was done, Sam had already fallen asleep again and his head was resting on Dean's shoulder. Sam almost slept through the whole day and Dean kept watching TV. At the evening Sam had a light fever so I have him some medicine. Both Sam and Dean didn't eat much dinner and I saw that Dean also looked paler than usual. They went to bed early.

"So, we have two sick boys?" John asked.

"Seems like we do, who would have thought."

"Yeah, any progress with Dean?"

"No, he watched TV the whole day. It was really cute, Dean was watching TV and Sam was resting his head on Dean's shoulder. I swear we adopted the most adorable kids in the world." I said.

"Yeah, so what are we planning to do this evening?"

"Maybe watch some TV and then go to sleep?"

"Only sleeping?"

"Maybe, we'll see about that." I told him and I have him a smirk.

"I love you, Mary."

"I love you too, John."

Our evening and night passed quickly until I was awoken by someone shaking my arm. John had awoken too.

"Hey Dean, what's wrong? Did Sam had another accident?"

He shook his head and tried to point something out with his fingers. I didn't understand so I asked him what he meant. He had a troubled look on his face and then he did something wonderful.

"Sam's… puking." He struggled to get each word out but he did it, he talked.

John and I started to get up but he protested and mumbled that only I could come. I gave John a sympathetic look.

"He's… in… the bathroom." He seemed to have a discussion with himself every time he talked and I knew it was because what one of his adoptive parents had said to him.

I followed him to the bathroom and saw Sam puking his guts out. I rubbed circles on his back and waited until he was done to pick him up. I went downstairs and have him some more medicine. I also took his temperature and it was slightly too high. I put him back in his bed and Dean was already waiting for him. I tucked the both of them in and sang 'Hey Jude'. When they were both sleeping, I went back to my bed.

"How is he doing?" John asked.

"I gave him some medicine and I hope he feels better in the morning."

"Looks like Dean opened up to you." He said and I could hear he was jealous.

"Just give him some time. I spent the whole time with him so when you don't have to work and you can spend time with him, he'll open up to you too."

"I hope so. We should go somewhere this weekend." He said.

"Yeah but let's discuss that tomorrow."

When I woke up, John had already left for work. I went to check on Sam but he was still sleeping and so was Dean. This time, Dean was the first one to wake up. I hoped the talking wasn't a onetime occasion.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked.

"Cornflakes are fine." He seemed to have a little less trouble talking now.

"Alright, is your brother still sleeping?"

"Yes."

That was the end of our conversation. I didn't want to push him and the fact that he talked was already a blessing. Sam woke up an hour later and he felt a little bit better. He ate some cornflakes but afterwards he threw them up again. We spent the day again watching TV and listening to music. When John came home, I went to prepare dinner so he would have the chance to spend some time with the boys. After dinner the boys went upstairs.

"So how was your time with the kids?" I asked.

"You mean my time with Sam? It was fine."

"John, he'll talk to you sooner or later."

"Yeah, why not now? He seems to have no trouble talking to you."

"Well, first because his father and his adoptive fathers were abusive and second, I spend more time with them."

"What's that supposed to mean? That I'm abusive and that I work too much? Well, if I don't work then who's going to make sure there's food on the table. I don't see you working."

That was painful to hear.

"If you think about it that way then why don't you stop working? I can perfectly take care of this family." I tried to keep my voice under control so the kids wouldn't hear us.

"Like you could, the only thing you do on your day is play with the boys." He yelled.

"Go to hell." I told him.

Apparently Dean had heard the screaming because he was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He saw the angry look on John's face and put himself in front of me to protect me.

"Well Dean, why don't you tell me? Oh right, you're too stupid to talk." John said.

"Leave him out of this."

"No Mary, he's part of this. I want to know why this brat here thinks he's too good for me. I got him from that stupid orphanage and I can put him back there."

"Get out." I said.

That only made him angrier and he tried to hit me but Dean pushed me away and took the hit. When he recovered from the shock, he ran out of the door. I went to grab Sam, nothing wanting to leave the little boy alone with John, and ran out too. It was raining hard and I realized that none of us had a jacket on. I asked people if they had seen Dean but none of them had. My only option left was the small forest at the end of the street. Sam and I called out for him but we got no response. Then Sam saw him. He was curled into a ball and his clothes were soaked.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

He tried to get up and get away again but he must have tripped earlier because his knees were all scrapped up. I pulled him in a hug and Sam joined us.

"I'll protect you both. Nothing will hurt you anymore." I comforted them.

They were both crying and we stayed like that for a few minutes. When we pulled apart, I took a good look at Dean's face. There was already a big bruise forming on his right cheek.

"Come on, let's go home." I said.

I carried Sam and Dean was clinging to my side. When we arrived, John had already left but not without leaving a huge mess behind. He had thrown several things around and some things were ripped up. What pained me the most was his wedding ring laying on the kitchen table. We changed into dry and warm clothes and I took care of Dean's face and knees. After that, Sam and Dean settled on the couch. Dean was sleeping minutes later.

"Do we have to leave?" Sam asked with tears in his eyes.

"No honey, of course not."

"Does Dean have to leave because I'm not staying without him."

"Sammy, the only one leaving is John. Like I told you before, I'll protect you and Dean and you can stay with me."

"Okay, I love you mommy."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"Is John coming back?"

"If I have something to say about it, he's not."

I got no response back because Sam had already fallen asleep. I cleaned up the mess and thought about why John could've said and done such hurtful things. It was like didn't even know him anymore. I hope everything will turn out to be okay. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the bell rang.

**So this was chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, it will make my day and it makes me extremely happy to know what you guys think. See you next time.**


	6. Threatening

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character you might recognize from Supernatural. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed or favorited this story.**

**ThornsAndRoses69: Thanks, I won't. My heart can't take it either. :)**

**Mary's POV**

I opened the door and saw John standing there. I tried to close it again but he stuck his foot between it.

"Please Mary, I just want to talk."

"What is there to talk about? I think leaving your wedding ring behind made me see everything clearly." I answered, I didn't want him in my home.

"Just let me in, my kids are still inside this house so I have every right to be here."

"Every right? You lost that right when you hit Dean."

"I'll call the cops and I'll make sure they take Sam and Dean away from you."

I knew John was pretty manipulative so I let him in.

"Where are the boys?" He asked.

"Not here, I made sure they were someplace safe." I lied.

"Then why is the couch snoring?"

"You leave them alone."

"Alright, I'm just here to talk with you."

"What do you want to talk about?" I said bitterly.

"How the hell are you going to raise two kids without me? You have no job."

"I'll ask someone for help. We will be just fine without you."

"I don't think so." He said.

"What do you know, it's not like you think I have any talents."

"Fine, you want to divorce? That's okay with me but I want to be able to see the boys."

"No way am I leaving my kids with an abusive bastard."

"It just happened once, the kid just made me angry."

"Well and what if he makes you angry again? You going to hit him again and for your interest, this wasn't the first time. Remember Dallas? Did I just make you angry there to or was it something else? You had your chance and you ruined it."

"Mary, you know I'm not abusive. If you want a divorce, I'm just fine with that but they are also my boys. We signed the papers together."

"Yeah well, how will the social worker take it when I explain how Dean's face got bruised. You think he's still going to let you see them? You have one choice, leave and never come back." I told him.

"You think you can threaten me? Fine, I'll leave but this isn't over and if I were you I would watch myself and those kids, you never know what could happen especially to them. Those pretty faces can be made ugly really quick. I'll have my eyes on you and don't think you'll ever be safe." He threatened.

"Leave, now!" I yelled.

He left and smashed the door closed. Dean and Sam woke up from the loud bang.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"John came but everything's ok ay now, he won't bother us again. Why don't you both get your pajamas on and go sleep in your bed. You must be tired."

"Will you tuck us in?"

"I'll tuck you in."

They went to get changed and I already went up to their room. They arrived a bit later. They both climbed in their beds and I tucked them in. They were both feeling a little warm and I had totally forgotten that Sam had been sick. The rain probably didn't do any miracles either. When they had fallen asleep, I have them a kiss on their heads.

"Goodnight loves." I whispered.

I also changed into my pajama and went to bed. I was tired of today's activities. Again I was woken up in the middle of the night. This time not by the shaking of my arm but by two little kids trying to crawl in the bed.

"Shh, don't wake her up." I heard Dean whisper.

"Hey, can't sleep?" I asked.

"No, can we sleep here?" Dean asked.

"Sure, the bed's big enough."

Sam placed himself in the middle and Dean and I both hugged him. That's how we fell asleep. I woke up early the next morning. I saw that Dean was shivering so I went to their room and grabbed his blanket and placed it on top of the other blanket. Sam woke up by that.

"Hey, still feeling sick?" I asked.

"No, I feel better."

"Well that makes me happy but it seems like your brother isn't feeling so good as you do."

"Dean, are you sick?" He yelled and Dean woke up from it.

"My head hurts." Dean said.

"Sam and I will make you better, won't we Sam?"

"Yes we will, you stay in bed and mommy and I will take care of you."

We made some more chicken soup and have Dean medicine. Sam and I ate some sandwiches and then he went back to Dean. I grabbed the phone and dialed Mr. Novak's number.

"Hello, who am I speaking with." He said in a polite voice.

"This is Mary Winchester."

"Ah, Mary. What can I help you with?"

"Well I would like to make an appointment."

"Alright, I'm free this afternoon. Is it okay if I come then?"

"Yes, I'll see you then."

"Goodbye."

After that I called Bobby and asked him for help. He was coming as soon as he could and would be here in a few days. It was afternoon quickly and someone knocked on the door. I knew it was probably Mr. Novak but inside I was still afraid it could be John.

"Hello Mr. Novak, please come in."

"Please call me Castiel. What is it that you want to discuss?"

"Why don't you have a seat?"

We sat down at the kitchen table and I started to talk.

"Yesterday, John and I got in a fight and he hit Dean. Dean ran away and Sam and I went to search him. We found him and when we got home, the house was a mess. Later that evening, John came back to talk. He said he would try to take Sam and Dean away from me if I wouldn't let him see them but how can I still trust him? I called you because I want to know if there is some way to stop John from seeing them without him having to sign any papers since he would never comply."

"Well, I guess Dean has a bruise so that's enough proof for us to make you the only adoptive parent. Where are the boys anyway?"

"They're upstairs, Dean's a little bit sick." I answered.

"Alright, is there anything else?"

"He threatened to hurt us and knowing John he'll keep his promise so I'm afraid he'll harm us."

"I'll ask a colleague of mine if he can check where John is so we can warn you if he's in the neighborhood."

"Thank you so much for your help."

"No problem, I'll come around tomorrow with the papers and I'll have to take a photo of Dean's face."

"Alright, see you tomorrow then."

I went back upstairs to the boys.

"Who was at the door?" Sam asked.

"Castiel, he is going to make sure that we're safe."

"Okay, can we go to the park tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure, if the weather is good and you're brother is feeling up to it then we'll go."

"Yeah, then Dean can push me on the swings."

"Ha-ha, I'm not pushing your fat ass."

"Dean, language." I said.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"It's fine because you're sick but if your brother starts saying stuff like that, you're not getting off so easily."

"He won't." Dean answered.

"So what are we planning to do for the rest of the day?"

"Sleep." Dean said.

"Play." Sam answered.

"Well Dean, you can sleep and Sam and me will go playing."

"But Dean has to play with us." Sam whined.

"Sam if Dean sleeps now, he'll be better tomorrow and then he can push you on the swing."

"Okay, can we go early?"

"No honey, we'll have to wait until Castiel has brought the papers and has taken a picture of Dean's face."

"Why would anyone want a picture of Dean's face?" Sam joked.

"Hey you little squirt, I heard you." Dean said half asleep.

"Come on, let's leave your brother alone."

We played and then made dinner together. Dean felt better when he had slept so we would probably be able to go to the park tomorrow. I was still a little scared though, what if John was watching us and did something at the park. Hopefully, Castiel had news about John's whereabouts and we wouldn't have to worry about being safe. I had the feeling, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know in a review, reviews make my day and I love to read them. See you next time. **


	7. Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character you might recognize from Supernatural. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed or favorited this story.**

**ThornsAndRoses69: Thanks, I'll make him part of the family for you. I sort of had it planned anyways . :)**

**Mary's POV**

Castiel came early and he left quick too. He brought the papers but he didn't have any news on John. He had other meetings that he had to attend so he was in a hurry but he would be back if he had news. Bobby also came sooner than expected. I guess he broke a lot of speeding limits to get here as soon as possible. I told him what had happened and if John would have been here, I'm sure he would be dead by now. Bobby has always been like some kind of brother to me. I introduced the boys to him and he and Dean hit off immediately. He didn't seem like the kid who came here with the abusive past anymore. Sam and him looked carefree and I was happy because they deserved it. Sammy was jumping up and down. He was tugging my arm and he couldn't wait to go to the park. I grabbed a bag with food and we left. I was happy Bobby was here so he could help me watch out for them. Sam ran to the swings.

"Deanie, push me." He yelled.

Dean went up to push and Bobby and I found a spot on the grass nearby. We watched them laughing and Sam was having the time of his life. Everything went fine and after the boys were played out we picnicked and went home. All the worry fell of my shoulders. We baked pie at home and Dean almost ate all of it. Later that day Castiel came back with news. John had been spotted near the grocery store and he went inside a house. He gave us the address.

"I'm going to teach that boy a lesson." Bobby said.

"Bobby, don't he isn't worth it."

"I know he isn't but he needs to learn that you don't mess with my family."

He stormed out of the door and I couldn't stop him.

"Please Castiel stay, I need someone when Bobby returns."

"Alright, I don't have any family to go to anyways. It very nice how protective you all are about family." He said.

"How come you don't have a family? You seem like a fine young man."

"I don't know, I guess I just haven't found someone who fits with me."

"Well, tonight you won't have to eat alone because you're having dinner with us."

"I don't want to interrupt anything." He said.

"Nonsense, you're staying and that's it. You've been a big help to us and consider this a way of repaying you and anytime you want, you're welcome here."

"Thank you, but really it's my job so you don't have to repay me anything."

"So you're staying?"

"Sure, why not."

I went to prepare dinner but I couldn't concentrate much with Bobby gone. An hour later he came back with John.

"Explain yourself." Bobby said cold.

"Mary, I'm so sorry. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I didn't mean to make you scared. I also shouldn't have said those things to you and Dean and I most certainly shouldn't have hit Dean. I want to apologize to you and the kids for ruining my chances with you guys. You won't be bothered by me I got offered a job in New York and I'm taking it. I'm sorry everything went so rotten. I'll send you the divorce papers so you're sure I signed them. Bye Mary, Dean, Sam. I hope one day you can forgive me and if you need anything just call okay."

"Bye John." I said and he left.

I'm happy we can part without all the drama and now I'm sure my boys will be safe. Dean and Sam seemed happy too. Castiel stayed the whole evening and he seemed to enjoy the time with us. I still had to prepare the guestroom so when Cas left I went upstairs. Bobby would stay for a while. The next few days passed calm and that's when I brought up school. Since Dean was talking I decided he could go to a normal school.

"Hey boys, I would like to discuss school with you."

"Do we have to go?" Dean asked, clearly disliking the idea.

"Yes sweetie, you have to. School's important."

"I always wanted to go to school." Sam said.

"Of course, you're already a little geek." Dean joked.

"So, Monday will be your first day."

"What? Please, let me stay home." Dean pleaded.

"Why don't you want to go to school Dean? It will be a great time to get to know people of your own age." I said.

"That's just the thing, kids my age are whiny and mean."

"I'm sure you'll make it through just fine."

"I don't want to go, please mom."

"No, the mom-card is not going to work."

"I'll talk to him." Castiel said.

He had been coming over a lot more and he was becoming a part of the family. He and Dean had bonded and they spent a lot of time together. Dean had also bonded with Bobby. Bobby was learning him how to work on the car and he was totally loving it. Monday came soon and Dean protested heavily. Eventually he complied. I brought them to school and was going to get them after school. Dean tried one last time to convince him but I sent him out of the car. I made sure there was pie at home when the boys came back. That would lighten Dean's mood up. I went to get them and Sam's bright smile told me everything he thought about school. Dean tried to hide his face. He was probably scowling.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"It was great, I made lots of friends and the teacher said I was a smart kid." Sam said excited.

"And how was your day Dean?"

"It sucked, all my classmates are dicks. There is this one guy who called me stupid."

"Did you make any friends?" I asked concerned.

"One, his name is Garth and he's cool."

I was relieved that he at least made one friend. I drove home and he was happy to see the pie waiting for him, just like I had thought.

"Hey, how was your day?" Bobby asked.

Dean was too preoccupied with his pie to say anything so Sam told Bobby his day. When Castiel came, he asked the same thing and Dean rolled his eyes at it.

"Can't anyone ask an original question? I swear if I hear someone say 'How was your day?' one time again, I'm going to puke." Dean said.

We all laughed with him. He already had made clear that he would never like school. The next weeks were passing quick. Dean's first report card had come in and it wasn't so great. Ever since then, Castiel helps him with his homework and studying. He didn't make any other friends than Garth and he got in a lot of fights with Alistair. Sam on the other hand made a lot of friends and his points were great. He even had a best friend called Jessica. Eventually they both got used to school. Today I was picking them up as usual. I waited for them but I got a little worried when they didn't came out. When there were no more children coming out of the building, I went inside. I went to Dean's teacher and asked her if she had seen him.

"His uncle came to pick him up. He said he and his brother had a dentist appointment."

Their uncle? I knew Cas and Bobby hadn't come to pick them up and they didn't have an appointment scheduled soon. I started to panic even more. I called home to make sure Bobby or Castiel hadn't come to pick them up. Bobby picked up.

"No, Cas and I are at home. What's wrong Mary?"

"Someone took the boys and said he was their uncle."

"Mary, call John's work."

I hung up and dialed the number of the garage John was working at.

"Hello, this is Barry's Garage. With what can I help you?" Someone said.

"Is John Winchester there?"

"Hey Winchester, someone is asking for you." The person yelled.

"Hello?" John said.

"John, it's Mary. The boys are kidnapped. Sorry, I had to check if it wasn't you."

"It's nothing, do you want me to come over to help search?"

"Yes, that would be very nice."

I hung up and called the cops. I couldn't lose them not now.

**So this was chapter 7. What do you think? Let me know in a review, I love reviews and they make my day. See you next time. Kisses.**


	8. The Kidnapping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character you might recognize from Supernatural. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed or favorited this story.**

**ThornsAndRoses69: Thanks**

**Calypso Jackson: I'm glad I could surprise you. :)**

**Unknown person's POV**

I had been planning this for months and I finally found the perfect moment to set my plan in action. I went to the brats' school and pretended I was their uncle. When Dean saw my face, he tried to run but I was faster than him and I have a hard tug at his arm.

"Be quiet or your brother will get hurt." I threatened.

I knew that was my only way of getting him to cooperate. Sam saw Dean and ran up to him. He didn't pay any attention to me so it was easy to grab him. We exited the building and I pushed them in the back of my van. My partner had already been waiting for me we could leave quickly. I sat in the back with them so I was sure they couldn't pull any stunts.

"What do you want from us?" Dean asked.

"Oh, so you're talking again." Steve said.

When Dean heard his voice he crept into the furthest corner with Sam behind him.

"I want revenge for you killing my wife. Sam is just a bonus and I think Steve over there will have some fun with your brother. You remember your shower times, Sam will have so much fun."

"You want me, fine but let Sam go."

"Oh no, Sam will just tell the cops it is me and then it will be way too easy to find you. Maybe I'll go easy on Sam but you never. When your new mom finds you, all she will see is a rotting corpse or maybe she'll never even find you. You ruin families, Dean."

"No I don't, it was your cigarette that killed mom. You broke our family."

"Keep on thinking that Dean. Sammy, what do you think."

"It's Sam and leave us alone." Sam said.

Maybe I would keep the kid. He was smart and he could be of great use to me. Of course I'll first have to turn him against his own brother. We arrived in an abandoned cabin deep in the woods. Nobody would ever find us here and the boys would never be able to escape here. I grabbed them by their neck and I dragged them down the stairs into the basement. There I chained them to the two beds that were in the room.

"So, what shall we do first?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you choose first."

"I want to have a round with Dean. He's still as beautiful since the last time I saw him."

"No, leave me alone!" Dean yelled when Steve unchained him.

He took Dean upstairs. I decided this was a great moment to get Sam at my side.

"Sam, daddy missed you so much." I started.

"I didn't miss you, you were mean."

"I'm sorry baby but it was all Dean's fault."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was, your brother is a very bad boy and needs to be punished."

"Dean isn't bad, he's the best brother in the world."

I saw there was no use in convincing the kid. Once Dean was dead, he would eventually be on my side. An hour later Steve came back with a traumatized Dean.

"His mouth is still as useful as before."

I went over to Dean and I gave him a push. He didn't react at all. I grabbed a syringe with drugs and injected it. I knew he would have an allergic reaction to this sort of drugs. I was going to poison him slowly but of course he would suffer a lot too. first I would have to get him to react again so I grabbed Sam's arm and twisted it until I was sure it was going to break.

"Stay away from my brother!" Dean yelled, just the reaction I wanted to get out of him.

I twisted a little bit further and you could hear Sam's arm break. The little boy cried out.

"This time it's his arm, do you want me to continue?"

"No, stop!"

I grabbed a knife and made a few cuts. Sam was bawling his eyes out.

"Stop, now! Leave him alone you dick!"

I went over to him and asked,

"Do you want to take his place?"

"Yes, just leave him alone."

"Alright, admit that you've been a bad boy."

"I've been a bad boy." He said.

I started to torture him, this were going to be a fun pair of days. At the evening I went upstairs to get some sleep but first I injected some more drugs.

"What are you doing to Deanie?"

"I'm poisoning him."

"Stop, please let us go." He begged.

"Never, you're mine and I intend to keep you."

The following days I did the same ritual. I gave Dean some drugs and hurt both of them. The drugs had finally taken their effect and Dean started coughing up blood. Every time I was hurting Sam I was begging me to stop. I got a new idea.

"If you hurt yourself, I'll stop again."

He picked the knife up eagerly. Eventually Steve got bored with Dean and he had sat his eyes on Sam. That's where it went wrong. Somehow the little brat had managed to get loose and he was escaping. He could get away but I had stabbed him in his side so he wouldn't get far and if he could, he would get lost in the forest.

"Dean will pay for this Sam!" I yelled.

I decided we had to get rid of him and escape just to be sure. I placed him in a pine box. Steve and I started digging a grave. We made sure it was deep enough.

"If you're lucky then you still have 24 hours to live but with your condition, I wouldn't hope for it." I told Dean. He had already looked on the verge of death a few hours ago so he most definitely wouldn't make it. We started filling up the grave and when we were done we packed our shit and left. I had finally avenged my wife. I would start over again somewhere new and I'm sure Steve would find other children to rape. I was finally free of those two burdens.

**Castiel's POV**

We had barely slept in the days after the boys kidnapping. Mary was the worst, she refused to eat and do anything else besides searching for her children. We barely had any clues on where they could be. The only thing we had was the description of the man who took them. Everything pointed to their real father. That wasn't good, their father was a psychopath who wanted revenge. What concerned me the most was why nobody had let us know that he had escaped jail. John had been a great help to. He had a lot of friends and they were all looking out for the boys. With each more day that passed, the hope started to disappear more and more. By the fifth day the police said there was almost no hope in finding them. The next day we finally got a new tip. An old woman had seen a black van driving away. We got all sorts of new information because of that. Eventually we were led to a forest a few towns over. It was one of the biggest forests in the state. Luck finally seemed to be on our side when we found tire tracks. We followed them. The police's dogs suddenly barked and I saw a mop of brown hair sticking out of the plants. We had found Sammy but he was bleeding out. He arm was also broken. Mary started to yell for Dean hoping he would have escaped too. She got no reaction. John suggested to take her and Sam to the hospital. Everyone agreed, it was probably for the best if she was away from this mess for a bit. Bobby and I searched further and the end of the trail led to a cabin. Inside there was no signs of the abductor. We went down into the basement. It was a mess, there was blood splattered over the both beds and there was a stank of urine. The bastard hadn't even let them go to the toilet. If I ever got my hands on that man but that were concerns for later. The biggest disappointment was the absence of Dean. Somewhere outside a police officer yelled to bring a shovel. Bobby and I ran outside to see what all the commotion was about. Apparently the dogs had picked up Dean's scent and the only place where Dean still could be was underground. They started digging and I was already afraid of what they were going to find.

**So what do you think? Will Dean still be alive and will Sam make it through? Tell me what you think, I love reviews and they make my day. See you next time.**


	9. Recovering

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character you might recognize from Supernatural. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed or favorited this story.**

**ThornsAndRoses69: Sorry for the cliffhanger :)**

**Bobby's POV**

After half an hour of digging we finally reached the coffin. I hope Dean is still alive. The police opens the pine box and we are met with a terrible sight. Dean was all bloody and bruised.

"He's still alive." A police officer said.

Thank god but with the way he looked, he wasn't going to last much longer. They placed him gently in a car and Cas and I entered too.

"We can't tell Mary that he was buried. She'll probably have a breakdown if she hears it." I said.

Castiel agreed. Somewhere on our way, Dean started to throw up and it was all blood.

"That can't be good." I said and the policeman drove faster.

We arrived at the hospital about five minutes later and the doctors took Dean away from us. Castiel and I went to search for Mary and John. A nurse told us where they were.

"Have you found him?" Mary asked when she saw us enter.

"Yes, he's not doing good." I said.

"Oh god, he's going to be alright though?"

"I don't know Mary. He lost a lot of blood and he threw up blood too."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, Mary."

"Where did you find him?"

"In the basement of an abandoned cabin." Cas lied.

"Oh god, my poor baby."

"How's Sam?" I asked.

"He's in surgery to fix his arm. It was a complicated break."

We waited for hours when finally someone came up to us.

"I'm Sam's doctor. Your son is going to be fine. We fixed his stabbing wound and his arm. You can go see him if you like."

Mary was already on her way to the room and we followed her. Sam was lying there so vulnerable in the big bed. He was still unconscious from the operation. We sat by his bed and after several minutes he woke up.

"Where's Deanie?" Was the first thing he asked.

"He's still in surgery, honey." Mary said.

"I want Dean." Sam said and he started to cry.

"Sam, Dean is very sick and the doctors are taking care of him. Don't worry, he'll be here soon." I soothed the child although I knew there was a possibility that Dean wasn't coming back at all.

"Are the doctors making him better? They used a drug on Dean and he had a bad reaction to it."

"Who are they Sam?" Castiel asked.

"Steve and Jason."

"Steve was one of their adoptive parents and Jason is their father." Castiel explained when he saw the confused looks on our faces.

"He said Deanie killed mommy and then Deanie said he was a bad boy. Deanie didn't do anything." Sam said.

"We know Sammy." John said.

Sam dozed off again and the waiting started again. Sometimes a nurse came in to check on Sam and we asked her if she knew anything about Dean but she didn't. After twelve long hours of waiting and a crying Sam, another doctor came in. He looked extremely tired.

"I'm Dean's doctor. I'm going to be honest with you, he's not doing good. He had an allergic reaction to a drug they have him and his kidneys couldn't handle all the toxins anymore so they started failing. He is going to need a kidney transplantation because both of them are too damaged to be saved. He also had severe blood loss, a concussion, two broken fingers, a broken nose and other cuts and bruises. We are going to put him dialysis as soon as possible and he has been put on the transplantation list. Those lists are long and Dean might not have that much time. We could test Sam if he's a match but for the moment Sam's to weak so. He's also been sexually abused." The doctor explained.

"He's going to be okay though?" Mary asked.

"We can't tell yet. We put him in a medical induced coma so he won't have too much pain. We'll transfer him to Sam's room."

The doctor left and sometime later, they wheeled Dean in. He looked very sick and pale almost as if he was already dead but he wasn't, the beeping machine assured us of that.

"When will you get him out of this coma?" John asked a nurse.

"Probably in a few days if he is reacting well."

The police came to ask Sam a few questions and then left again. They were holding a huge search party for the two men, no not men but monsters. They didn't deserve to live. Later that day Sam started to cry again.

"Deanie, wake up." He pleaded.

"Sammy, Dean's resting remember he's very sick and his body needs to sleep to make him better." Mary told Sam.

"Will he wake up soon?"

"Yes he will."

The next days passed in a blur. Sam was free to leave the hospital but of course he stayed with his brother. Today they were going to bring Dean out of his coma. The doctor came and injected something in his IV. After half an hour or so, Dean started to wake up. He was still a little groggy when he came to.

"Hey Dean." Mary whispered.

"Sammy." Dean said, of course that would be his first thought.

"I'm here Deanie." Sam said.

Dean turned his head to look at Sam.

"You okay?"

"I'm okay Dean. I got this cool cast and when you're better you can sign it and we can play again." Sam rambled.

"Do you remember what happened?" Mary asked.

"Yeah."

He was trying to fight the tears but he couldn't hold them. Sam have him a big hug. He started to cough up blood again so we called the doctor. The doctor said that it were his kidneys and that he needed dialysis. Some nurse brought in a machine and attached it to Dean. Sam was inspecting the in- and outflow of Dean's blood closely. The doctor said he wanted to talk to us outside.

"Sam needs to be tested now because his condition is only getting worse."

"But you said he was getting better, that's why you pulled him out of the coma." I said.

"his other injuries are getting better but his kidneys are falling out completely."

"Okay test Sam but doc what happens if Sam's not a match?"

"We can test all of you but I doubt that will consult in a match. If Sam's not matching, the only thing you can do is that we find a matching donor as soon as possible."

"What if you don't find a donor in time?" Mary asked.

"Let's not think about that yet, first we'll test Sam and then we'll see what happens next." The doctor said.

He took Sam with him to be tested. Later he brought him back.

"We'll have the results tomorrow."

In the meanwhile, Dean was having a nightmare so we had to wake him up.

"Hey Dean, you're safe." Mary soothed him.

"I was buried again and I couldn't move and I was dying." He cried.

Castiel and I shared a look. He was remembering so we had to tell Mary. We told her and she was a bit angry at first but then understood why we did it. The next day, the doctor came back with the results.

"I have good news, Sam's a match." He said.

**Sorry for the later than usual update. School is being a bitch so I had to concentrate on that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter tell me what you think. See you next time.**


	10. Camouflaging

**Sorry it took me so long to update. When I came back from Italy, I got sick and I wasn't really in the mood for writing. Anyways, now I'm better and writing again . :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character you might recognize from Supernatural. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed or favorited this story. I appreciate it. **

**Mary's POV**

The surgery was planned next Tuesday. That's still three days from now. Dean's still really sick and he's slightly getting worse. He sleeps a lot and barely eats. Sammy refuses to leave his side. He always stays next to Dean and only leaves to go eat and sleep. I didn't leave his side either. Castiel and Bobby sometimes brought food and drinks. John had to go back to New York but he said, he would be back as soon as possible. We were all getting exhausted but we all wanted Dean to get better. There still wasn't any news on the boy's father and adoptive father. It was troubling to know that they were still out somewhere and could be planning something. I know the police is working as hard as they can but it would be a big relief if they were behind bars. I hope after this is all over, the boys can finally get some happiness. Dean was slowly beginning to wake up.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Sleepy and hurting." Dean answered.

"Everything will get better, sweetie." I reassured him.

"You're getting something out of my tummy and they are going to put it in your tummy. The doctor said your kid-thingies are broken and that it's making you sick. I'll make you better, Deanie." Sam said.

"Thank you, Sammy."

"You're welcome. I love you, Deanie."

"I love you too, Sammy." Dean said.

My eyes started watering, they were so loving.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Sammy asked.

"You boys are just so sweet."

"We love you too, mommy." Sam and Dean said.

"I also love you both, my little angels."

Bobby entered and he had a distressed look on his face.

"Don't panic, Jason is spotted around the hospital. They think he finally discovered that the boys are still alive."

"What? How are we supposed to get away?" I asked.

"The police is patrolling around the hospital and they are going to place an officer outside Dean's door."

Dean's heart monitor suddenly started going wild.

"Dean, it's okay, nobody's ever going to hurt you and Sammy again." Bobby said.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart." I said to him.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately. Sammy followed soon after that.

"Bobby, what if he somehow manages to slip in here?" I asked worried.

"Mary, the police will find him before that." Bobby said.

Castiel entered the room and joined in the conversation.

"We need a plan just to be sure." Cas said, I agreed.

"What can we do more than let the police do their work? It's not like we can move Dean if he gets in the room, he needs the dialysis." Bobby said, he had a point.

"We'll have to ask the doctors if they can do something." I suggested.

"That's a good idea and Bobby is right he won't be able to come in, I'm sure of it." Castiel said.

I don't know who he was trying to convince, us or himself. The next two days passed in tension. Still one day till the operation. The police hadn't spotted Jason anymore so maybe that was good news. Today there was a different policeman standing by Dean's door.

"Hello, my name is Jake." He said.

"You look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we've seen each other before." Jake said.

Castiel had a troubled look, as if he should know who this person is.

"I'm going to drink a coffee." Cas said.

"I'll go with you, Mary can have a little alone time with her sleeping sons." Bobby said.

They left the room together. I watched over the boys. Sam was the first to wake up.

"Hey buddy, tomorrow's the big day."

"Dean's going to be better then?" Sam asked.

"Yes, honey."

There was also a tiny chance that Dean's body would reject the kidney but the doctor said that Sam was an almost perfect match, so I wasn't going to tell Sammy about that. No need to worry the kid. He shook Dean's arm a little.

"Deanie, you're almost going to be better, wake up."

"Sam, let your brother sleep. Sleep is good for him. When he's better, you can wake him up as much as you want." I was probably going to regret having said this.

"Sammy, leave me alone, I'm tired." Dean mumbled.

"But you sleep so much and we never play anymore and your already awake, so." Sam pleaded.

"Alright but we can't play right now. I feel like shit." He said.

"Dean, language. What hurts?" I asked concerned.

"I feel nauseous, my head and stomach hurt and I'm so tired." He said while yawning.

"The doctor said that could happen and after tomorrow, everything will get normal again."

"Sorry to interrupt but I've had enough of the waiting." Jake said.

I didn't understand what he meant until Dean and Sam started yelling.

"Get away from my children." I yelled to Jason.

"Your children? You mean my brats."

"Your children aren't brats, you're not worthy of being their father. Leave us alone." I said.

"Oh, why would I? Fine, I'll leave, once my work is done. Dean, I heard you're getting Sammy's kidney. What if I shoot him were his kidneys are? What are you going to do then? Nobody can save you then. Not even mommy."

"You're sick in your head." I spit at him.

"That may be but I'm still going to hurt the brats."

He started aiming for Sam but I jumped in front of Sam and got hit in the shoulder.

"Mary, I didn't want to hurt you but you asked for it."

He then walked up to Dean and unhooked the dialysis machine.

"Let's quicken the process, let your body poison itself. Isn't it a wonderful thing, kidney failure? Now it's your turn, Sammy and if I was you Mary , I would stay down." He then shot me in the knee.

I yelped in pain and prayed someone had heard me.

"Sammy, now it's your turn."

"No!" Dean and me yelled.

He fired twice and hit Sam in the chest and belly. He fired again but the bullet didn't hit Sam. He then ran out. I crawled over to Sam, he was already unconscious and losing a lot of blood.

"Is he going to be okay?" Dean asked with a weak voice.

"I don't know, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." When he finished saying that, he started seizing.

I crawled Dean's way and I suddenly knew where the lost bullet had hit. I made sure he couldn't bump into something and went back to Sam to put pressure on his wounds. It tore my heart apart that I couldn't help Dean but I couldn't put pressure on his wound when he was seizing.

"Help! I need help in here, my sons are both hurt!" I yelled.

Moments later doctors and nurses came running in and started taking care of the boys. Bobby and Cas came in too.

"Mary, they caught him." They said.

Then they saw the situation and realized what had happened. Just then they wheeled both the boys out and a doctor came up to me. I could lose both my boys today and there was nothing I could do about it. With that thought in my mind I fell into unconsciousness.

**So that was chapter 10. I hoped you liked it. Review what you think, reviews make my day. See you next time.**


	11. Surgery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character you might recognize from Supernatural. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed or favorited this story.**

**Mary's POV**

I felt nauseous when I regained consciousness. My shoulder was throbbing and there was something wrapped around my knee. Then memories from earlier hit me. My boys, I needed to know how my boys are doing.

"How are the boys?" I asked.

"Mary, how are you?" Bobby asked.

"I'm fine. How are the boys?" I insisted.

"I don't know, they're still being operated."

"Where's Cas?" I asked, noticing he wasn't anywhere I could see him.

"He's in recovery. They couldn't take Sam's kidney because the boy was too weak but Dean needed it right now, so they tested Cas and I. Cas was an 85 percent match, the doctor said that's okay but the chance of rejection is a lot bigger now. Last thing they told me was that they were going to give the kidney to Dean and that's all. Nobody told me anything about Sam yet."

"They are going to make it through, right?"

"I don't know, we'll have to wait for the doctors. How did Jason get in here anyways?"

"You know the cop that was supposed to protect us, Jake, turned out he was Jason and he had somehow managed to get the police outfit." I told him.

"Balls."

A doctor entered and Bobby and I stopped talking immediately.

"I'm Sam's doctor. I'll be honest, it was touch and go for a while but he pulled through. The first bullet hit his ribs and one broke and penetrated his lung, we fixed this and I'm glad to tell you that he's breathing on his own. The second bullet was in his stomach but luckily it didn't hit any major organs. We did have some problems stopping the bleeding and he lost a lot of blood so he'll be weak for a few days. I'm certain that he'll make a full recovery." The doctor said.

"Thank god, when can I see him?" I asked.

"I think it's for the best you stay in bed for a while."

"No I won't, I want to see my son." I argued.

"Miss, you need to rest."

"I will rest when I've seen my boys."

"Doctor, I think you better let her go or she'll crawl to Sam's room if she has to." Bobby interfered.

"Fine, I'll ask a nurse to bring you there in a wheelchair."

Minutes later a nurse came in and she helped me to Sam's room in the ICU. He was so small compared to the bed and he looked so pale. There was a huge bandage wrapped around his little chest. He was still unconscious but he was starting to stir.

"Sammy, can you hear me?" I asked gently.

I got no response but a few minutes later he opened his eyes.

"Hey honey, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Dean." He said and his eyes started to water.

"Dean's still in surgery. Do you remember what happened?"

"Who are you? I want Dean."

"Sam, it's me, Mary." I tried.

"I don't know who you are, please don't hurt me."

"I would never hurt you, honey. You live with me and Dean and you were doing fine." I explained.

"Then why are we in the hospital?"

"Well, your dad and one of your previous adoptive parents kidnapped you and Dean and you were both very hurt and your dad came to the hospital and hurt you again but he is locked up now and you're safe." I told him.

"Is Deanie okay?" He asked and he started crying.

"I don't know, honey but your brother is a fighter and I'm sure he will be fine."

"You're hurt too, did he hurt you?"

"Yes, he did but I protected you so I don't mind."

"You protected me? Nobody's ever done that besides Dean."

"Yeah, but your uncle Bobby and Cas and me love you both very much and we would do anything."

"I'm sorry I don't remember you." He pouted, he shouldn't be allowed to do that, he looks so adorable.

"It's not your fault, sweetie."

The doctor came in to check in on Sam and I told him we had a problem.

"It's probably from the fall when he got shot, he must've hit his head. We'll take him out for a head scan later but I'm sure he needs some rest right now and so do you, Ms. Campbell." The doctor said.

"Fine but I'm coming back as soon as I can."

I was wheeled back to my room and Bobby was waiting there with Cas.

"Hey Cas, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, a little dizzy but fine. Is Sam alright and did you hear some news about Dean?"

"He doesn't remember us and no, no new news."

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

"He didn't recognize me and was afraid at first but then I told him a few things and I think he trusts me."

"Will he remember again?" Cas asks.

"I don't know, they are going to make a head scan later today and then we'll know more. He's resting now."

"You should rest too, I'll wake you both if there's any news."

Later I woke up by someone shaking my good arm. I opened my eyes and saw it was Bobby.

"Dean's doctor is here."

"Ms. Campbell, I'm Bela Talbot, Dean's doctor. Your son is currently being transferred to the ICU but he's not doing well. He lost a lot of blood when he got shot and that together with the seizure took a lot of energy out of him. He has a concussion and as you know he had a kidney transplantation. He has a fever that worries me. I also sadly have to tell you that he's in a coma. Due to the fact that the dialysis was stopped for a relative long period he also suffered blood poisoning. I'm also worried about his heart, he flat lined twice and I'm not sure how much more he can take."

"He'll make it through right?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, his injuries are very severe but if he survives the next 48 hours, the chances of him pulling through will increase."

"Can I go see him?"

"Yeah, sure. He'll be put in the same room as your other son. I'll send a nurse. Do you want to go too Mr. Novak and Mr. Singer?"

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

We were brought to Sam and Dean's room. Sam was still asleep. He woke up when they brought his brother in. Dean was connected to all kinds tubes and wires. His freckles stood out on his pale skin. He was so still and pale, he almost looked dead.

"Deanie." Sammy said.

"Sammy, Dean can't hear you. He's resting and when he's better, he'll wake up." I promised.

"He's going to be okay?"

"Yes, he'll be fine." I lied.

I went to Sam and brushed my fingers through his hair to comfort him. The doctor came to get Sam for the head scan. I sat by Dean's side, the only indication that he was alive was the beeping of the machine, the rising and falling of his bandaged chest and the heat radiating of him. I talked to him and Bobby and Cas just listened. About an hour later, the doctor came back with Sam's test results.

"There's a minor swelling and I believe when it disappears, his will come back."

"Thanks, doctor." I said.

"Is Dean awake yet?" Sam asked the second he entered the room.

"No Sammy, it will take a bit longer than that."

"How long? I miss him and my tummy hurts. I want Dean."

"Oh Sammy, why don't you rest some more, time will go faster if you do and the pain in your tummy will be less."

"Okay, good night Deanie, Mary, Bobby and Cas."

"Good night." Cas, Bobby and me chorused.

We went back to our room and Bobby left to get some sleep. Not much later, I fell asleep.

**Tell me what you think. Reviews make my day and I really enjoy reading them. See you next time.**


	12. Better

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam, Mary, John or any other character you might recognize from Supernatural. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed or favorited this story.**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

Two days later, Dean was still alive and that was great news. He was slightly getting better and the doctors were getting optimistic. Sam also got better, his memories came back to him in bits and pieces but he remember Mary, Cas and Bobby again. His wounds were healing properly and soon he would be able to leave the hospital. He still wanted Dean though and he sometimes cried for his brother. Mary had to have physical therapy for her shoulder and knee but with time, she will have no trouble with it. On the third day, the police came back. They told the family that Jason was never getting free again and they were close to arresting Steve. Hopefully, things were getting better for the Winchesters. A few hours later, a machine started beeping and caused havoc amongst everyone. Eventually it turned out to be nothing critical. A week later, Sam was released from the hospital but he refused to leave Dean's side. He was constantly clutching his brother's hand and chatting about the most random things, although his best friend didn't respond. They were getting a little worried by the lack of response but the doctor told them that was normal and that it would take time for Dean's body to fully recover. Another set of days later, there was finally some good news. The first good news came when they arrested Steve. He was hiding in his old home and the police had intercepted him there. The other came while Sammy was rambling on and Dean gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Deanie, you waking up?" Sam asked.

"Sam, what's the matter, honey?" Mary asked curiously.

"Deanie pinched my hand. Does that mean he'll be awake soon?"

"Probably." Bobby said smiling.

"Deanie, I'm so happy you're waking up. You slept a lot and I missed you lots. It's no fun without you around."

They were all happy that Dean finally gave some signs of awareness. Later his eyelids started to flutter and he opened his eyes. He looked around confused by his surroundings.

"What happened?" He creaked, his voice hoarse from being unused for a while.

"Hey sleepy head, you finally decided to join the land of the wake. You were shot and needed a new kidney from the kidnapping." Mary told him.

"Yeah, I remember. Everyone is fine though? How is Sam, I remember him being shot." Dean panicked.

"I'm here, Dean. I'm fine and I'm happy you're finally awake. I was so worried you were never going to wake up again."

"I'm alright, buddy. How long was I out?"

"About a week and a half, it was touch and go at the beginning but you pulled through. How are you feeling? Do you have any trouble with your new kidney?" Cas asked.

"That long! Nah, I feel a bit tired but I'm fine."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that my kidney is functioning fine in your body."

"Thanks, Cas."

"No problem, I'm happy I could help you, my friend."

The doctor came in later and checked on Dean. He said everything was fine and that there were no signs of rejection. The next day, it was Dean's birthday.

"We'll throw a big party when you get home. I'll bake pie with mom, Bobby and Cas can decorate the house and you can enjoy everything." Sammy said.

"Of course we will and we'll buy lots of presents." Mary joined in.

Dean smiled happily. A few weeks and a lot of recovery, Dean was allowed to go home. He still had to take meds but for the rest there would be no more consequences. They threw Dean's birthday party and had a lot of fun. Of course there had to be a time where they had to tell the horrible events that occurred to the police. The boys had a hard time when the trial started and they both had nightmares and slept in the same bed. Luckily both men were sent to prison for the rest of their lives. The family could relax after that. The next trouble was school. While Sam still was a marvelous student, Dean started failing more. With the help of several teachers and is family, he made it. After the struggle with his grades, he got in all sorts of trouble. At first it had started out with pranks but it escalated into fights.

"Dean, you have to stop fighting." Mary told him.

"They're bullying Garth. It's not fair."

"It's sweet of you that you are protecting him but the best way to annoy bullies is to ignore them. I know you're having trouble with it but please Dean, they're not worth it."

The fighting stopped after that and so did the bullying a while later.

"Thanks for the advice, mom." He told Mary one day.

John came back from New York and bought a house near the Campbell's. Slowly but sure, he was welcomed back in the family as a friend.

After a few years, John and Mary fell in love again and they got married again. Things were a little awkward between Dean and John but they got along. Sam on the other hand bickered frequently with John. Both males were too stubborn for their own good and that led to large arguments. When Dean was sixteen he brought home his first girlfriend, Lisa. Later they married and had to sons, Alec and Ben. He became a mechanic and owned a garage together with Bobby. Sam was eighteen when he met Jessica. They couldn't get children and decided to adopt. Sam followed his dream and became a lawyer, he specialized in cases with abused and neglected children. Cas also found the love of his live. Her name was Meg and she and Cas hated each other at the beginning, then they became friends and after that followed love. Bobby stayed single but he had enough with his big family. They all lived close to each other and visited a lot. There was no sign of the scared and broken kids that came in their lives. Somehow, those boys had united this family together. After everything they had been through, they got their well-deserved ever after.

**The End**

**Thanks to all the people who followed, favorited and reviewed. You were all a great support. A special shout out to ** **Marianne Lidell for reviewing on every chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it. **


End file.
